ab me terribilissimo ipse
by EtherealSighs
Summary: La muerte y después...silencio. Funahara Yuki. Tsunemori Akane. UA.


**note. **nada es mío, so.

**adv. **death. caos de principio a fin. UA

ya sabes que es para ti, así que, no hace falta decirlo.

* * *

.

si Deus me relinquit,  
ego deum relinquo

Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,  
omnias ianuas praecluido,  
sic omnias precationes obsigno*

.

First and final chapter.

.

Ab me terribilissimo ipse**

.

.

Mi nombre es Tsunemori Akane.

Estoy en mi primer año de universidad.

Mi corazón pertenece a Kougami Shinya desde que tenía diez años (y él quince)

Y mi mejor amiga, Yuki, está muerta.

.

La verdad es que no sé porqué está muerta.

No sé porqué tengo que ir de negro.

No sé porqué tengo que ver como la tierra cae sobre su féretro.

No sé porqué Kougami Shinya (mi mejor amigo y el chico del que estoy enamorada) se empeña en agarrar mi mano con fuerza para evitar que salga corriendo.

No sé porqué Yuki tuvo que abrirse las venas con una navaja de afeitar.

(eso no es del todo cierto)

.

Conozco (conocía) a Yuki desde que teníamos cinco años y éramos solo unas niñas que balanceaban las piernas en un columpio desvencijado y de color desteñido, que chirriaba mientras subíamos y bajábamos –cada vez más deprisa. más. más. más– El columpio se paraba de golpe y Yuki surcaba el cielo como un pequeño gorrión. El sol brillaba con fuerza y nuestras mejillas sonrojadas se curvaban bajo la sombra de nuestra sonrisa.

Luego Yuki agarraba mi mano con fuerza y me miraba a los ojos (no, dentro de ellos. el alma) La sonrisa se borraba de sus labios, de golpe, como si una mano invisible se la hubiera arrancado de cuajo, y el brillo de(l) (sol) su mirada se desvanecía, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

–No me dejes sola– su mano, chiquitita, se aferraba a la mía con fuerza, como si quisiera romperla o algo así.

–Nunca– mi voz jamás titubeó.

(hasta que…)

.

–Akane, para. Ya. – los ojos de Kougami están fijos en mí, pero no entiendo el motivo. Luego sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y acabo mirando mis propias manos, bajo el grifo. Algo hace clic en mi cabeza. Suspiro.

–¿Por qué?– la pregunta escapa de mis labios antes de que pueda morderme la lengua. Mis manos continúan bajo el grifo e insisto en enjabonarlas, casi con fiereza, una y otra vez (y otra y otra y otra y otra…)

–Porque están limpias– nuestros ojos se encuentran en el espejo del baño y atisbo un brillo de preocupación en los suyos.

Los míos, en cambio, le devuelven la mirada con serenidad y casi parecen preguntar:

–¿Estás seguro?

(el cristal se rompe en millones de pedacitos)

.

Cuando Yuki cumplió quince años sus padres se separaron y comenzaron a discutir acerca de quién se haría cargo de Yuki pero no se ponían de acuerdo nunca y Yuki comenzó a dormir en mi casa noche sí y noche también.

Yo creo que ni ella misma sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar. Eso de que tus padres se peleen por estar lo más lejos posible de ti, pues no creo que sea plato de bueno gusto, para nadie.

Al final, después de medio año de peleas constantes, Yuki se quedó con su madre y su padre puso océano y otra familia de por medio para no tener que saber nada de (Yuki) ellas.

Me lo contó una noche, semanas después de que su padre se marchara de casa y de que su madre apareciera en ella, borracha, con los labios rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa pendenciera en los labios. Ah. No olvidemos que no estaba sola, sino que la acompañaba un hombre de dudosa reputación que miró a Yuki con algo parecido a la lascivia antes de perderse en la habitación de su madre (al menos así me lo dijo ella)

–No me dejes sola– sus ojos fijos en los míos y las lágrimas ensuciando sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus mejillas de muñeca de porcelana que se resquebraja ante el más nimio golpe.

–Nunca.

(mentí)

.

–¡Akane-chan!– el grito vivaz de Kagari me devuelve a la realidad bruscamente y dejo de observar mi mano vendada en cuanto veo que se acerca. Intento esconderla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pero me duele demasiado (el alma) y, además, estoy convencida de que ya sabe de su existencia, así que…

–Buenos días, Kagari–mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa y él no parece darse cuenta de que es algo tirante, falsa, hiriente. Igual que la de Yuki aquella tarde. Igual que la suya propia aquella noche en la que…

–Akane, me estás poniendo nervioso–las manos de Kagari caen sobre las mías parando, al instante, el frenético movimiento que parece haberse adueñado de ellas. Yo las miro, le miro y vuelvo a mirarlas, sin saber en qué preciso momento comencé a frotármelas de esa manera neurótica.

–Oh, no me había dado cuenta…–y es verdad, que es lo peor.

–¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?–sus ojos se clavan en la venda que envuelve mi mano izquierda, como yo sabía que pasaría. Su mirada parece acusarme de algo, mi respiración se vuelve errática de pronto y…(craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackj)

–¿Y a ti en el cuello?–le planto cara, de manera brusca. Me salgo por la tangente y evito contestar a su pregunta y encima me regocijo al ver su rostro sonrojado, avergonzado ante mi, ante mi mirada, que se clava en la herida (morada. verde. amarilla)

Como toda respuesta tuerce los labios en una sonrisa y, después, desvía la mirada hacia el infinito.

(hijo de puta)

.

Yuki a los diecisiete años era bonita. No. Preciosa. Tanto que dolía mirarla y algo parecido a los celos se instalaba en la boca de tu estómago, te hacía gruñir y te hacía apretar los puños, la única manera de evitar enzarzarte a golpe con ella, para borrar esa estúpida belleza.

Tan preciosa, que su madre decidió que era hora de que fuera útil, así que…De la mañana a la noche la vida de Yuki se convirtió en algo frenético y dejó de ser la niña con graciosas coletas para convertirse en una famosa idol. Su rutina dio un brusco cambio y de pronto iba a clase por las mañanas, por la tarde a ballet, inglés, piano, a estudiar, a mi casa y por las noches ensayaba canciones, bailes, hacía pases de ropa e iba a sesiones de fotos. Su madre sonreía en la televisión y Yuki ocultaba con maquillaje las ojeras que se adueñaban de sus ojos (yo callaba, sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla, casi con ternura)

El baño del instituto se convirtió en nuestro refugio y mientras yo me comía una manzana ella ocultaba su cansado rostro bajo el maquillaje y las sonrisas falsas, esas que había aprendido a hacer demasiado pronto, para mi gusto. Luego, cuando se veía preciosa de nuevo salía del baño y en el marco de la puerta se volvía para mirarme, a los ojos (el alma)

–¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera?–sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, deslizaban la respuesta por mis labios, sin que yo dudara ni un instante al darla.

–Cualquier cosa.

(las lágrimas algo así como que queman mi garganta)

.

–Akane-chan si sigues tocando la herida no se curará nunca–la enfermera Karanomori sonríe mientras desinfecta y venda por quinta vez mi mano herida. Yo no digo ni una mísera palabra. Por una parte porque no hay nada que decir. Por otra parte porque los insondables ojos de Kunizuka Yayoi no dejan de buscar una respuesta, en mis ojos, a esa maldita pregunta que (nos) la persigue en sueños.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?–no sé quién lo ha preguntado, si la enfermera o la propia Kunizuka Yayoi, pero no importa porque no voy a contestar, porque si lo hago volveré a llorar y a gritar y ahora Kougami no está lo suficientemente cerca como para calmarme con tres simples palabras.

–Todo irá bien.

(mentiroso)

.

–Akane, creo que me he enamorado–Yuki, dieciocho años, sonríe al confesármelo.

–Akane, de verdad que es bueno conmigo–Yuki, dieciocho años, sus ojos rehúyen los míos.

–Akane, no puedo más.

–Akane le he visto con… ¡Akane!

–Akane.

–Akane…

– ¡Akane! ¡Akane!

–No puedo más.

–Por favor…

–¡Basta!

–¡Diles que paren!

–Por favor…

–Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

.

–Yuki está muerta por tu culpa.

–¿Estás segura, Tsunemori Akane?

(su cínica sonrisa me persigue en sueños)

.

–Akane, para, por favor. Te vas a hacer daño…

–Pero, Kougami…yo…

–Lo sé, tranquila. Todo irá bien.

Rompo a llorar en sus brazos sin ser plenamente consciente de ello y Kougami me abraza con fuerza, esconde mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo (el latir de su corazón acompaña al mío propio) y apoya sus labios en mi coronilla, como si quisiera consolarme de esa manera.

–Le odio…¡Le odio! La engañó y ella se puso triste…¡Es todo su culpa!

–¿Estás segura?–la pregunta reverbera en mi mente y por un momento pienso que ha sido Kougami el que la ha hecho, pero sé que es imposible, porque Kougami nunca haría algo así, al menos a mí. Y, pese a saber que la pregunta solo está en mi mente mi cuerpo reacciona al instante. Crispo las manos y las convierto en puños. Me pongo a temblar y Kougami, como toda respuesta, me abraza más fuerte, mucho más, me funde con su cuerpo y nos vuelve uno solo, sin saber porqué me comporto así. Porqué lloro mientras sus labios buscan los míos en la oscuridad de su habitación.

(si lo supiera, no me tocaría)

.

–Akane…me gustaría hablar contigo–verde y amarillo en su cuello, los ojos fijos en los míos y la respiración errática, nerviosa. Culpable.

–Ahora no.

–Por favor…–su súplica me hace sonreír y me siento como una zorra pero es que…

(Yuki está muerta.)

.

–Yuki, no entiendo qué has visto en él–dieciocho años y Yuki sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos parecen brillar con más fuerza que nunca y las ojeras parecen haber desaparecido de golpe (por el momento)

–Cuando estoy con él siento que soy importante…Importante de verdad. Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Y ya no estoy vacía…Además, es tan guapo que…–su expresión soñadora al decir esto último me hace sonreír y olvidar sus palabras anteriores. La risa bailotea en mis labios y cuando la dejo escapar golpeo suavemente a Yuki, en el hombro.

–Esa no es razón para afirmar que estás enamorada de él.

–¿A qué saben las nubes?–los ojos de Yuki se encuentran con los míos y yo soy incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. Ella, consciente de ello vuelve a sonreír y entrelaza sus manos con las mías, para luego recostarse en la cama, a mi lado. Mi habitación parece ser el refugio de las princesas sin reino.

–¿Me entiendes ahora? El amor es impredecible. Incuestionable. No entiende de razones y surge sin más, Akane-chan. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no?

–Sí, claro…–después de eso permanecemos calladas un buen rato, con el sonido de nuestra respiración como única compañía y con el suave latir de nuestros corazones indicándonos que seguimos vivas.

(debería haber sido así por siempre)

.

-Kagari, márchate–él me mira y se cruza de brazos, indicándome así que no va a ir a ningún lado hasta que yo no haya accedido a escucharle. Pero es que Kagari es una de las personas a las que no quiero ver en estos momentos.

–Tienes que entenderlo. No lo hice apropósito, surgió sin m-

(la bofetada consigue callarle de golpe)

.

Dieciocho años.

Morado. verde. amarillo.

–¿Qué te ha pasado, Yuki?–mis ojos fijos en sus muñecas, los labios crispados por la preocupación y la rabia fluyendo por mis venas. Las ojeras de nuevo en sus ojos de princesa destronada.

–Akane, de verdad que es bueno conmigo–sus ojos rehúyen los míos y su delgado (enfermizo) cuerpo parece estremecerse al pronunciar esas palabras. Luego parece recobrar la compostura lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a la cara, fingiendo una triste sonrisa que, ambas sabemos, no me engañará.

–No quiero que le digas ni que le hagas nada.

–¿A quién?–me hago la inocente pero sé perfectamente que se refiere a él, al dueño absoluto de su maltrecho corazón.

–A mi novio.

(Makishima Shogo)

.

–No quería hacerla daño, de verdad.

–No fue tu culpa…Akane.

.

–Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por mí.

–¡Pero no esto!

–Por favor, no puedo más. Por favor, Akane…Eres mi mejor amiga…¡lo prometiste!

–¡No lo haré!

Tup. tup. tup.

–¡Akane! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿Por qué estás llena de…?

–Makishima Shogo, deja de sonreír. ¡Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara!

–Akane-chan lo siento mucho, de verdad…Si lo hubiera sabido yo jamás…

–Ne, Akane, ¿crees que era feliz?

(al menos estabas viva)

.

Sus manos descansan en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Kagari. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cruel y los ojos fijos en los míos, que parpadeo, perdida, en mitad del pasillo de la universidad. Cómo he llegado allí es un misterio para mí.

Cruel, se inclina sobre el rostro de Kagari, que masculla una maldición entre dientes antes de que él se adueñe de sus labios, lánguida, profunda, dolorosamente. Las manos de Kagari se cierran en torno al cuello de su camisa y sus muñecas se entrevén perfectamente a pesar de las distancia que nos separa.

Morado. verde. amarillo.

–Basta, por favor. Quedamos en qu-

–Cállate–sus labios se adueñan nuevamente de su boca, en tanto sus ojos continúan fijos en los míos, como retándome.

–Te odio-Kagari se separa bruscamente de él y me mira, culpable. Pero esa afirmación no va dirigida a él, que es tan solo otra víctima más en su juego.

–Akane-chan yo…–le ignoro y me sitúo frente a ellos. Él me sonríe, sin dejar de mirarme. Me evalúa, da su veredicto y sonríe ampliamente, resquebrajándome el alma.

–Te odio. La mataste. Makishima Shogo.

–Mis manos no sostenían la navaja. Pero, ¿y las tuyas, Tsunemori Akane?

(craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ckj)

.

–Prométeme que harás cualquier cosa que te pida. Eres la única en la que puedo confiar, Akane. ¡Prométemelo! No puedo más, están acabando conmigo. Siento que respiro veneno y que este deshace mi alma poco a poco, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Yo guardo silencio.

–Prométeme que, te pida lo que te pida, lo cumplirás. Por favor…–sus lágrimas ensucian la colcha de mi cama mientras la plata se refleja en nuestros ojos–Soy demasiado cobarde…Prométemelo.

–Lo prometo–algo espeso y cálido mancha mis manos y sus lágrimas se vuelven mías.

–Lo prome–la voz se me quiebra pero sigo mirándola y ella sonríe, feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no era. Y la sonrisa parece iluminar de nuevo el sol que son sus ojos y casi me siento bien por haberlo prometido.

–Prométemelo…–su voz, apenas un murmullo, no me alcanza. Y ya nunca lo hará. Jamás.

–Lo prometo–y la plata se desvanece en su mirada. Para siempre.

–Lo prometo.

(sea lo que sea)

Guardamos silencio, escuchando la carcoma de la muerte en nuestros corazones.

–¿Sea lo que sea?–sus ojos enfocan los míos con dificultad, sin que la sonrisa se desvanezca de sus labios.

–Sea lo que sea…Lo prometo.

(y después…silencio)

.

**the end.**

*** **_Si Dios me ha abandonado, _  
_Entonces yo debería abandonarlo también _

_Sólo los oprimidos pueden poseer una llave negra, _  
_Yo cerré todas las puertas _  
_Así sellé todas las oraciones  
_

**** **_Desde lo más terrible: yo_


End file.
